


don't forget about me

by orphan_account



Series: 2nd POV Drabbles [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is how a friendship falls apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't forget about me

**Author's Note:**

> you've ruined me

He doesn’t love you anymore and that’s okay. You were never meant to last anyways. You think back to the way he used to look at you, the smiles he gave you, the messages you traded and you wonder where it all went wrong.

He used to promise you he’d never leave. You’d cry and he’d hug you and promise you he’d stay. He promised you he wasn’t like them, he wouldn’t leave you shaking and crying at night because you lost him.

You were never meant to last.

-

You don’t live together, you never have, but it hurts to be away from him. It hurts so much your head starts hurting and screaming at you and you never want to leave him alone but he doesn’t want you anymore.

He’s stopped saying he loves you. You know why, of course you do. He has a boyfriend now, he has to prioritise someone else.

You start to wonder if he ever loved you in the first place.

-

“We need to stop,” he says one day, eyes on the ground so you can’t see them. You knew this was coming, had told him it was okay, but it still hurts. It feels like he’s stabbed your heart, tore it out and threw it to the wolves.

Instead, you nod, swallowing back the tears and plastering on a supportive smile. Because after all, you still love him.

-

You start to see him less. He cried in your arms and you cried in his and afterwards you’d asked him if you could still hug him and he looked so broken. You want to hold onto him forever and protect him from everyone but you can’t because he’s not yours and you’re not his.

“I feel like I have to choose,” he says, his chest shaking with sobs and your arms squeeze around, trying to pull him closer, anything to get him to stop crying because you love him and he’s hurting. “Between you and him.”

“Choose him,” you say, tears streaming down your face. “Choose him. Because he could be permanent and I’m only temporary.”

-

It always ends the same. It’s happened so many times now you’ve just started to accept it quietly. You try not to cry, because it’s not fair to him. He shouldn’t have to choose.

You remember the first time he’d promised he’d never leave. You just smiled at him and said, “You will, eventually.” He’d started repeating it until you foolishly started to believe him. And right now, you’re sitting in your room, crying because you haven’t seen each other in two weeks and he doesn’t seem to mind.

And you want to scream at him because none of it had ever been true, but you still love him. 

**Author's Note:**

> i should hate you but i don't 
> 
> [my tumblr](http://demisexualhowell.tumblr.com)


End file.
